Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cooling fan structure, particularly to a lightable fan structure which guides light to uniform a light source.
Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, saving energy and reducing carbon is the most international topic to reduce global warming. Thus, a key target of industry technology is how to save electricity and consumables.
Since the technology of light emitting diodes (LEDs) develops and matures, high power LEDs become new and light lamps with high efficiency. Like LEDs, high power LEDs are energy-saving and environmental, comply with the topic of saving energy and reducing carbon and have advantages of small volumes, long lifetime, low power consumption, low heat loss, high brightness, fast starting speed, abundant color, and having environmental materials. Besides, the brightness of high power LEDs is the same to that of conventional lamps. The efficiency of high power LEDs is much higher than that of incandescent lamps and halogen bulbs and closer to that of high pressure sodium-lamps (HPS). The high power LEDs favor mass production, have high reliability and are easily fabricated into lamps according to the requirement of application. Presently, the high power LEDs have applied to illumination for streetlamps, factories, hyper markets, indoor and outdoor spaces or stadiums.
LEDs have applied to various illumination lamps. Since the application of the art aesthetic in life is more noticed, LEDs also apply to electronic products and peripheral products thereof, so as to increase additional value of the products and purchase will of consumers. For example, when a computer operates, high temperatures develop to cause damage to electronic elements in the computer and shorten their use life. As a result, a heat-dissipating fan is installed to dissipate internal heat sources of the computer to an exterior. In order to improve the beauty of the fan operating, LEDs apply to the heat-dissipating fan. Changing brightness, color, color temperature and winking states of LEDs can improve the effects of hinting, warning and creating atmospheres produced by the heat-dissipating fan. However, in the heat-dissipating fan with lighting effect, the light sources are shaded by a fan frame, a fan blade or the other assemblies whereby the brightness is not uniformly distributed. Alternatively, the light sources are shades by a part of the structure to cause the problem of discontinuous light sources.
To overcome the abovementioned problems, the present invention provides a lightable fan structure for dissipating heat, so as to solve the afore-mentioned problems of the prior art.